Gray Knight
'''Gray Knight '''is an NPC and also one of the 31 Characters in the game ''Castle Crashers. ''His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and Fire. His starting weapon is the Skinny Sword. Gray Knight's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, demolition, basic juggling, and combo locking. Background & Involvement Gray Knights are first seen drinking alcohol in the Barracks in the Home Castle level. A wounded Gray Knight is seen kicked from the door that leads into the Evil Wizard introduction scene. The aforementioned Knight dies, so the other Gray Knights go attempt to kill the Evil Wizard, which they fail and also die. A Gray Knight is seen fighting off against some Barbarians in the Castle Keep level. More Gray Knights are seen in the background and in the route that the player(s) go through, many of which die attempting to kill the Barbarians in the Barbarian War level. Gray Knights reappear during the Catfish level on a boat that the King uses to assist the players against the Catfish, in which they use bombs to stun the boss. A couple of Gray Knights are seen fixing cannons with wrenches near the King in the Tall Grass Field level. After defeating Pipistrello in the Pipistrello's Cave level, Gray Knights are seen next to the King who is on a Horse; also they will attempt to take all of the Gold that the player(s) can collect. After getting out of the cave, Gray Knights are seen assisting the player(s) in storming the castle where the Green Princess is being held and they also help the player(s) fight against Bees, Killer Beekeepers, and Coneheads. Once the player(s) have entered the interior of the castle in the Wedding Crash level, Gray Knights are seen dropping onto the floor, killing them instantly. Gray Knights reappear supposedly as Skeletons in multiple levels; The Necromancer resurrects them in the Lava World and Marsh levels where they fight the player(s) instead of assisting them. Gray Knights are finally seen in the Barracks again after the player(s) have successfully killed the Evil Wizard in the Final Battle level, where they again, drink alcohol, but also some look at a Thief that is shooting his Bow and Arrow at an Evil Wizard poster pasted onto a target who impresses the Blue Princess and makes a Gray Knight nervous as the Thief shoots near another Gray Knight's head Gray Knights are absolutely loyal to the King, as they are the bulk of his army, they protect him as well, and help the player(s) in multiple levels. . Magic Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.13.36.png|The King; who the Gray Knights are absolutely loyal to. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.19.02.png|The Open Faced Gray Knight; a variation of the Gray Knight and what also verifies that every single knight in the game is indeed human. Trivia * Gray Knight is the only character with "Default/Normal" Elemental Infusion Magic. This makes him inferior to the Conehead and Royal Guard. * Gray Knight is a S Rank character (S). * Gray Knight, just like any other knight can show facial expressions through their masks. * He is the first NPC to die when you start a new game. * Early on, a Gray Knight is seen performing CPR on another Gray Knight in the Barbarian War level; this introduces the aspect of the revive mechanic to players. * They are seen dead throughout the part of the game. * NPC Gray Knights only attack with the Light Attack. __FORCETOC__ Category:S Rank Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Bomb Throwers Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Character Images